Gon
'''Gon' (ゴン) apparaît dans la version console de Tekken 3. Étant un guest, Namco n'avait l'autorisation de l'utiliser que pour ce jeu. De ce fait, Gon ne sera pas réintroduit dans les jeux suivants. Il est tiré du manga éponyme créé par Masashi Tanaka. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Apparence Gon est un petit dinosaure de couleur orange dont le ventre est blanc. Il possède des bras minuscules et de grosses pattes à trois griffes. En combat, il utilise sa grosse queue pour infliger des dégâts à ses adversaires. Gon a de gros yeux ainsi que des épines sur son crâne, son dos et sa queue. :Lien : Apparence de Gon Jeux Tekken 3 ' thumb|190px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Gon dans Tekken 3 Gon est le premier personnage à licence à apparaître dans Tekken. Très populaire au Japon, Gon est un personnage de manga sans parole. L’histoire raconte ses aventures avec ses amis les animaux. Absent de la version Arcade, Gon est un personnage exclusif à la version console. center|200 px '''Ending : Gon, sur le dos d'un dauphin, surgit de l'océan. Un baleine sort de l'eau et propulse le dauphin. Gon, lui, virevolte dans les airs grâce à l'eau tiré par la baleine. Il retombe alors dans la forêt mais court n'importe comment frappant un renard sur le point de manger un raton laveur. Il passe ensuite devant un ours qui est sur le point de dévorer un poisson mais Gon le lui vole dans sa course. Il atterrit enfin sur un puma qui dormait, mange le poisson et traverse l'île sur son dos. Arrivé au bord de la falaise, le puma freine brusquement, laissant Gon dans les airs. Heureusement, il retombe sur un albatros qui passait par là. Après un petit tour dans les airs, Gon tente de voler à son tour en battant des pattes. Il décolle quelques secondes avant de retomber dans l'océan. À savoir : *Gon est un personnage exclusif à la version console du jeu. *L'ending de Gon se répète à l'infini. *Gon est le premier personnage que l'on affronte dans le mode Tekken Ball. *Gon est un personnage caché. Pour le débloquer, il faut le vaincre dans le mode Tekken Ball. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Gon affronte Kuma, Panda, Mokujin et Heihachi Mishima. *Gon ne prend qu'un point de dommage lorsqu'il reçoit le feu de True Ogre. *Avec le Dr.Bosconovitch, Gon est le seul personnage déblocable à avoir sa propre arène, Beach Island. *Gon ne possède qu'une seule win pose. *Dans le mode Theater, l'ending de Gon se nomme Loop (boucle). Le saviez-vous ? ' *Avant la sortie de Tekken Tag Tournament 2, de nombreux joueurs réclamaient Gon sur le twitter d'Harada. Celui-ci a demandé qu'on cesse de lui demander le retour du petit dinosaure tout simplement parce qu'il n'appartient pas à Namco : "Gon is not our Rights. That was one-time license. Plz don't ask about that". *Dans Tekken : The Motion Picture, dans le laboratoire du Dr.Bosconovitch, on peut apercevoir des petits dinosaures orange dans des tubes qui ressemblent beaucoup à Gon.http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Gon_tekken_the_motion_picture.png 'Thèmes Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Références ' en:Gones:Gon 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Animaux Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken 3 Catégorie:Guests Catégorie:Personnages cachés Catégorie:Gon Catégorie:Non humain Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Japonais